


Two Hour Delivery

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is a Good Friend, Kissing, M/M, Triple Drabble, delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami is lucky Dean is such a good friend, because he wouldn't do this for just anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hour Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless, but as soon as I saw that Dean performed two shows on June 26th, it became hard to resist.
> 
> You know that one scene with Wat and William in A Knight's Tale after Wat delivers the letter to Jocelyn? Think that.

“Hey Dean, can you do me a favor in Orlando?”

“Sure, what’s up, Zayn,” Dean asked as he quickly packed up his bag. “Don’t got long though, so make it quick.”

A small blush crossed over Sami’s cheeks as he scratched at his ear. “Okay, but don’t freak out.”

Dean rose from his position, a confused look on his face as he looked back at Sami. “Why would I freak out?”

———

“Hey! Bálor!”

Finn turned from the middle of his conversation with Bayley to see Dean walking down the hall towards him. He froze slightly in his place, suddenly feeling intimidated. “Uhhh… yes.”

Dean stopped in front of Finn, looming over him, but also looking a bit… uncomfortable? “So, uh. Sami wanted me to pass you a message?”

That part surprised Finn. What could Dean pass on that a text couldn’t? “Okay… what is it then?”

Dean sighed and looked towards the ceiling. “Don’t freak out.”

“Why would I fr-”

Before Finn could finish, Dean grabbed Finn’s face and planted a kiss on his lips. It was a chaste one, and Dean’s lips were surprisingly soft? Still, Finn was very alarmed by all of this.

As Dean broke apart from Finn, he sighed from relief before clapping Finn on the shoulders. “See. Wasn’t all bad. Hope to see you tomorrow night, and if Sami calls you, tell him he owes me big time.”

Before Finn could say anything else, Dean patted Finn’s shoulder and walked off without another word. Finn blinked as Bayley slid in front of him. “Ummm… did I miss something?”

“I don’t know,” Finn admitted, his words slow and perplexed. “But I think I just got a kiss delivery from Sami.”

Bayley snorted, trying her best to hold back a laugh. “Well, that’s one way to do it.”


End file.
